This invention relates to means for locking a pair of telescopically interfitting poles together by twisting one pole with respect to another, and more specifically to a novel two-piece cam lock for such poles assembled by snapping the cam on a spindle integrally connected to a body member.
A telescopic pole assembly is often employed in swimming pools and the like where the user desires a pole having an adjustable overall length. Usually such poles employ a cam lock carried in such a manner that by twisting an inner pole with respect to an outer pole, in one direction, the cam locks the two poles together. To release the poles, they are twisted in the opposite direction.
A conventional cam lock comprises a cam rotatably carried on a body by means of an elongated metal fastener. One problem with such an arrangement is that the metal fastener often becomes corroded through contact with swimming pool chemicals. In addition, the conventional commercial cam lock requires at least three pieces which must be assembled together.